icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Concordia Stingers
"Stingers" is the name of the sports teams of Concordia University, located in Montreal, Quebec. The team was known as the "Concordians" in 1975-76, which was the first year of the university. The team plays at the Ed Meagher Arena. The Stingers are members of the Reseau du sport etudiant du Quebec (RSEQ) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). The RSEQ does not operate a hockey league. The Stingers and other RSEQ teams play in the Ontario University Athletics (OUA) hockey league. (The Stingers are not to be confused with the Montreal Concordia Civics, a senior and intermediate team which formerly operated in the 1930s and 1940s in Montreal, nor the Concordia Thunder of the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference.) 'History' Concordia University was formed in 1975 when Loyola College and Sir George Williams University merged. The predecessor teams won 20 of the 22 championships awarded in the Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (OSLC) from 1949-50 to 1970-71. In 1971-72 both joined the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. Concordia, Loyola College, and Sir George Williams combined to win the first 13 QUAA championships. The QUAA folded in 1986-87 and in 1987-88 the QUAA teams joined the OUAA, which changed names to OUA in 1997-98. 'Season-by-Season Records' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'Seasons of the Loyola College Warriors' 'OSLC 1949-50 to 1970-71' Notes: *''All seasons in a one division format.'' *''SIL was a one season precursor to the OSLC.'' 'QUAA 1971-72 to 1974-75' Note: All seasons in a one division format. 'Seasons of the Sir George Williams Maroons/Georgians' 'OSLC 1949-50 to 1970-71' Notes: *''All seasons in a one division format.'' *''SIL was a one season precursor to the OSLC.'' 'QUAA 1971-72 to 1974-75' Note: All seasons in a one division format. 'Seasons of the Concordia Stingers' 'QUAA 1975-76 to 1986-87' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1987-88 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format: East and West.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''E means East division,'' *''FE means Far East division.'' 'Commemorations' 'University Cup' :Loyola: *1968 University Cup *1970 University Cup *1971 University Cup *1973 University Cup *1975 University Cup :Sir George Williams: *1964 University Cup *1965 University Cup *1966 University Cup *1967 University Cup *1969 University Cup *1972 University Cup *1974 University Cup :Concordia: *1976 University Cup *1977 University Cup *1978 University Cup *1979 University Cup *1980 University Cup *1981 University Cup *1982 University Cup *1983 University Cup *1984 University Cup *2018 University Cup 'Championships' LOYOLA *'SIL:' 1946 *'OSLC:' 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1970, 1971 *'QUAA:' 1973, 1975 SIR GEORGE WILLIAMS *'OSLC:' 1962, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1967, 1969 *'QUAA:' 1972, 1974 CONCORDIA *'QUAA:' 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984 'Pictures' Pictures for the Loyola Warriors and Sir George Williams Georgians are available on their pages. 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Also see' *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec Universities Athletic Association *Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1975 Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey